To Love From
by Inu-Angel Z
Summary: HinaNaruHina!A Series of Related Moments! 25.Protection 1: Enemy! She’s outnumbered, but she won’t back down. Hinata won’t let Naruto die!
1. Love From Afar

_**Love From Afar**_

_**By: Li**_

Summary: Hinata's thoughts on her love for Naruto. A questions-answer session in her head before bed. Oneshot.

A/N: Popped into my head, what can I saw? Close to a drabble. Tell me what you people think, k?

* * *

**Did she love him?**

_Yes, she did._

**Did she know love? It's purest form?**

_Yes, she felt it. She lived for no other purpose than to see her beloved from afar, too afraid to admit her feelings lest be driven away in tears._

**Did she know fear?**

_Yes again. Fear to be rejected, fear to be accepted or pushed away in disgust._

**Did she know him?**

_Yes. She loved him._

_She loved his unruly blonde locks, the sun kissed yet smooth skin of his cheeks, the way he moved with silent grace during a fight. She loved his soulful eyes that reminded her of light and freedom yet held an underlying sadness she didn't understand but wanted to, the whisker marks sketched onto his handsome face._

_His smile, his anger, his tears; she loved them all and more._

**Did he know?**

_No. The only no._

_She couldn't tell him; the fear and consequences stormed her mind everytime she tried. He saw her as a friend -a weird, dark and quiet person he could learn to like._

**Why?**

_The only question she couldn't answer._

Sighing to herself, the young Hyuuga heiress Hinata cuddled her pillow, pulling the blankets and straightening her cotton yukata around herself with her free arm against the cold.

Everytime she thought about Naruto, his confident smile and fox-like grin, she couldn't help but feel her spirits begin to rise. He made her strong; her _love_ for him made her strong. She felt as if she could conquer all her fears right then and there.

Smiling to herself, pale eyes drifting shut, Hinata promised herself tomorrow.

'_Tomorrow I'll fight my fears and win, then tell him..._'

* * *

Across the Hidden village, tucked away in bed in his lonely apartment, Uzukmaki Naruto sneezed, jerking himself awake. Scratching the back of his head underneath the kawaii cap eating his blonde hair, the kitsune vessel wondered if someone was talking about him behind his back. 

Shaking his head in a half asleep attempt to clear it, Naruto cuddled his pillow unknowingly as his secret admirer had and promptly fell into oblivion and peaceful dreams.

* * *

**Owari

* * *

**

E/N What do ya people think? Should I write a sequel (doubt it)? Laters!

_Li_


	2. Love From Within

**Love From Within**

By: Li

Summary: Hinata confesses to Naruto (thoroughly stammering) and gets a surprising answer.

A/N: The sequel. Didn't want to post this as another story, so this is the second chapter Love From, which will be a collection of HinaNaruHina drabbles connecting to each other.

---0---

'_I-I pr-promised myself I would d-do this..._'

Hinata stood in front of her beloved blonde's door, trying to work up the courage to knock. Last night, before going to sleep, she'd promised herself that she would finally tell Naruto her true feelings. And she wouldn't go back on her word; that was her ninja way.

Pale eyes flickered to each side of the deserted hallway, making sure no one was there. It wasn't that she didn't want an audience, she just didn't want anyone to interrupt once she'd finally worked up the courage.

Gulping down the lump in her throat, stomach full of dancing butterflies, Hinata raised her hand to knock and--

The door jerked open, revealing a yawning Naruto who looked like he'd just crawled out of bed (which he probably had). But in the revering eyes of one Hyuuga Hinata, the blonde looked angelic.

So she did what she normally did: poke her index fingers together in nervousness, blush cutely, and stammer a "O-ohayo N-naruto-k-kun."

Said blonde stopped mid-yawn, hand half covering his mouth, as he realized the presence of another. And he was still in his boxers and undershirt, no less! Good thing girls didn't get nose bleeds too often or the young girl staring at him would have gone vaulting off like a rocket.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment, sweatdropping when his secret admirer continued to play with her hands and stare at the ground. "G'morning, Hinata! What're you doing here?" he asked curiously.

The teen he addressed blushed even brighter. "I-I was wo-wondering, N-naruto-k-kun, i-if you would g-go to the pa-park with m-me." In her mind: '_please don't say no please don't say no please don't say no please don't say no please don't say no! Oh, he's going to say no!_'

Seeing the girl's obvious distress, the usually dense boy fox grinned. "Sure! Wait-a-minute, would'ja? I have to get dressed." Grabbing his weekly magazine by the dark girl's feet (the one he'd come for in the first place), Naruto left the door half open as he raced to get dressed.

Hinata just blinked, blush gone, and before it could return, the genki blonde was bouncing back in his trademark orange jump suit. Smiling at the girl, he asked, "Can we stop at Ichiraku's on the way?"

If the Hyuuga heiress hadn't loved him so much, all parts of him, she would have fallen face-first onto his doorstep.

"Sure!"

---0---

After slurping down twenty bowls of ramen ("I need breakfast!"), Naruto and Hinata walked side by side down the river shore in Konohagakure's Peaceful Park opposite training grounds 11, 12, and 14 (there was no 13; such an unlucky number). The girl was blushing so much in the oblivous boy's presence it seemed a permanent skin tone.

Debating withing herself, the confident and optimistic part won out. Stopping in front of an especially beautiful part of the shore, Hinata whispered without stammering, "I have something to tell you, Naruto-kun."

The addressed boy stopped, hands once behind his head dropping to his sides as he sensed the pressure of this serious situation. Naruto stared curoiusly at her with those warm yet sad eyes, waiting for Hinata to speak.

_'This is it this is it this is it!'_ shouted a distant part of her mind.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She let out a sigh, finally revealing her true, heartfelt feelings and awaited the acceptance or rejection. (The former she hoped for, a polite version of the later most likely.)

A few moments of unclimactic silence later, Hinata ran away, trying not to succumb to tears. Her heart had shattered into thousands of pieces she didn't even want to attempt to put back together.

Naruto, left alone at the couple-makeout-point-kinda-place, could only say, "Eh?"

---0---

That evening, Hinata lay curled up on her futon, hugging her pillow as she had the night before, when she'd made her promise. And what a mistake that had been! At least he knew her feelings now, even if he didn't accept them...

A stone was thrown through her paper screen door and she heard someone fall to the ground from a very high place in the courtyard connected to her rooms. Cradling her only comfort (the pillow) closer, Hinata expected a kidnapper to pull back the sliding door.

What she got was the smiling, familiar blonde asking, "Why'd you run off?"

Hinata just sniffed, not knowing what to say.

Naruto came closer, and she backed away until she couldn't anymore, back against the opposite wall, trembling. What would he do? He reached his hand out and...

...dried her tears, and caressed her pale cheek?

The girl blinked in confusion, staring at the gently smiling kitsune vessel rubbing her sadness away with one tan thumb. Why was he here? She had an answer to his question, but didn't want to say it, obvious as it was.

"Anyway..." his voice trailed off, and his smile only grew bigger. "I came here to tell you something?"

Does he hate me?

He hugged her close to his chest, where she could hear his beating heart, and murmured in her ear, "Aishiteru, Hinata-chan."

The Hyuuga's eye widened and she asked in surprise, "Honto?"

"Really," he replied and kissed her forehead as she curled up against his chest, the substitute pillow he'd always wanted.

A smile, and her heart was healed.

---0---

Nara Shikamaru watched as his two troublesome friends from the Rookie Nine hugged through a crystal ball he'd won in a friendly game of Go with the Sandaime Hokage, and smiled. At least they'd keep each other busy for a while. Now if only he could get that troublesome Ino off his tail with a boyfriend...

...(some thought)...

Nah, too troublesome.


	3. Love From Without

**Love From Without**

By: Li

Summary: Naruto tells Hinata about Kyuubi. Her reaction? Unexpected.

---0---

A sixteen year old Naruto sat next to his steady girlfriend on the couch, cuddling together in silence. He had something to tell her...but he really didn't want to.

What if she hated him? What if she called him monster like all the others? What if she went away, leaving him in he empty loneliness again? What if...just what if?

Shaking his head to clear it, the usually overconfident Uzumaki sighed and pulled his lover closer, gaining her (un)wanted attention.

"Something wrong, Naru-kun?" she asked, pale eyes worried. She was so gentle, compatient, perfect; his doubts couldn't help but come back.

"I-I have something to t-tell you..." he whispered, eyes averted. She raised an eyebrow, concerned. Her hyperactive, loud kitsune carrier was stammering as she'd done when they'd first met? Odd...

"Yes, Naru-chan?" She only used the chan suffix and that tone if she was concerned but didn't want to show it much. Even after the years they'd been together and with her self-image changed for the better, she still wasn't good at expressing herself. She also wasn't making this any easier for him.

"W-well, you know how Konohagakure was attacked by the Kyuubi no Youko sixteen years ago?"

Hinata just nodded, staring up at him with innocent eyes.

"And how the Forth gave his life to defeat the demon?"

Another nod, this time a curious blank look.

"Well, he didn't accually kill it..."

Hinata just smiled and continued for him, "And he sealed it in a new born boy to be looked upon by the Village as a hero but instead was hated for being the vessle?"

Naruto stared at her, shocked to silence for a moment, then, "H-how! W-when? W-wha?" Pearly eyes stared back into his blue jewels, full of warmth and darkening in love.

"Because I know everything there is to know about you, Naru-kun," Hinata replied, chucking under her breathe, kissing her boyfriend's nose and smiling. The blonde blush and looked away nervously, a bit embarassed when the once-shy young woman showed such unconventional affection.

'So cute!' her mind screamed, dancing in joy at his flushed face.

She snuggled into her lover's warmth, long arms wrapping around his slim hips as his did her shoulders. 'And all mine...'

---0---

A/N: Possessive she is now, ne? Leave your comments!

Li


	4. Love from Innocence

****

Love From Innocence

By: Li

Summary: Iruka-sensei wasn't the first to acknowledge Naruto and give him hope, so who was it? His lover, of course.

A/N: Fourth drabble in _To Love From_. I'm glad all you people like them, but I personally don't think they're better than adiquiate... -_sighs then smiles_- Enjoy, though!

* * *

A small, shadowed figure sat on the small wooden bench, staring with dull blue eyes at the gathering group of parents their children. It was their first day at the academy -he'd been there a year already- and classes were already over. They were the same age as him, but ignored the spiky haired blonde or went out of their way to tease and taunt him. 

He was alone, and he knew it.

Sure, his teacher and the old man who visited him every so often were nice, but even as young as he was, he could see the wariness behind the slightly warm gaze. The villager's eyes were cold and their comments icy; he didn't know why they hated him so much, and could never really make out their gossiped comments.

He was young, but innocence was one thing he didn't have.

Suddenly, he looked up and everyone was gone. Iruka had left earlier, not even bothering to make sure all his pupils went home, sure that their parents would come and get him. Staring at the silent, empty playground, Naruto sighed. _It just wasn't fair_.

He wouldn't be going anywhere for some time.

The soft noise of small padding feet caused him to look up, and he saw a pale-eyed child staring curiously at him. There were tear tracks down her face and her eyes were slightly puffy, but it was obvious she'd tried to whipe it all away. The blonde wondered what the girl was still doing here. Wasn't her family suppost to take her home, ask her about her day, and upon seeing the shadowed figure tell her to stay away from him? That's what usually happened...

"What're you doing?" she asked softly, voice small. She stared shyly at him, leaning closer.

Naruto backed away, leaning into the swing's woven string, colapsing sideways onto the ground when his perch tipped unevenly. The dark haired girl giggled, hiding mouth with a small hand, eyes sparkling merrily. The blonde just grumbled, knowing the innocent student was not mocking or making fun of him, just a mused at his possision.

She stopped laughing and gave him a hands-up, shyness forgotten as she smiled and pulled the slightly taller boy to his feet. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata. What's your name?"

To say the least, Naruto was surprised. No one had asked him that without laughing cruely afterward or making a snide joke. Why was this girl being so...nice? He eyes weren't cold; they were warmer than the grown ups who tried to care, and had no resentment to speak of. If anything, she was naive enough to risk getting scolded by her parents for talking -even touching (he clutched the hand he didn't want to release, thinking she would disappear if he did)- to him.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto..." he stuttered, staring at the ground, tone void of this usual cheerful confidence. The girl just blinked in confusion, then smiled again.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun!" Her grin widened. The blonde just stared.

Naruto-KUN?

He'd never had that suffix added to his name before. He kinda liked it...

"Same to you..." he trailed off, not knowing what to call her. His mind settled to return the favor. "...Hinata-chan..." He said the last hesitently, earning a surprised blush from the girl he addressed.

Clueless as ever, Naruto just (charmingly, to Hinata) smiled.

"Hinata-sama!" an unfamilair male voice called.

Both children turned to see another Hyuuga, but he didn't look related to her except for the male eyes and dark hair. Hinata cringed slightly, back to her usualy nervous shyness.

"I-I have t-to go, Naruto-kun," she whispered. The boy nodded, looking down trodden, and released the girl's hand. Turning to his swing, but before he could settle down comfortably, he felt a small yet incredably soft warmth on his right cheek. Glancing at out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Hinata's retreating, blushing, smiling face. She then rushed off, leaving him to hold his cheek in wonder at what she'd just done.

A slow smile crossed his face, and though small, held an inner joy and hope that would have touched the hearts of any who saw, even the cold-eyed Villagers who hated him for some unknown reason.

He rose from his perch and walked in the direction the sun was setting, the beams illiminated the shadow of a future hero on his way home. Unknown to the world, Uzumaki Naruto had just found a knew hope, and his smile later became one Hinata would admire. In his mind, in his small world...

...suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

Looking back on this, one of his most pressious memories, Naruto just smiled and held his lover's body even closer to his chest. Brushing stray hairs away from her face, the man in his late teens gazed in the dim light of a full moon at his koi's angelicly peaceful face. He consontrated on her warmth and followed her into sleep, and the dreams they always shared.

* * *

E/N Cute, ne? This time I'll answer all the reveiws so far. If you left a comment, look for your name below! 

**Patch5129**: (1) Glad you like it, and I took your advise and made a sequel series. But how should I end it? Any suggestions? (from anyone is fine...)  
(3) To explain it, Hinata knows everything about Naruto, including the Kyuubi. Should I explain it in a later drabble? Maybe I shouldn't make them _all_ so fluffy. It might get real old real fast, ne? And yes, Hinata is possesive. In earlier years, she was like an innocent Inner-Sakura type (just not as violent) but her father's berating pushed down her selfconfidince. Hanging around someone like Naruto is changing her for the better, I think. Just hope she doesn't pick up the temper... -starts to sweat- What would happen then?

**Esther: **(1) I did write a sequel. And a few more chapters (2, a third to come soon) because I got reveiws! -sweatdrop-  
(2) Yes, Shika-san _is_ behind everything! Accually, Naruto went to Nara-san for advise about his feelings, and Shikamaru (I always think of the last part pronouced _MAru_ for some strange reason) decided to watch. But being as lazy as he is, he spied on them before bed instead of waiting for Naruto to tell him, or ask someone. He finds second hand information troublesome. -sweatdrop- Glad ya like it, Esther-san!

**Daniel of Lorien**: (1) Is the sequel interesting? Tell me, please.

**JCK : **(2) Kawaii, eh? I guess it's cute...I don't really comment on my own stories...  
(3) Yes, different. And I will!

**BrokenAngel,ForgivenDevil:** (2) I know about the spelling mistakes. I first post the draft, then have my betareader edit it, then repost it again. And I'm glad you like the drabbles (find the adorable, even), and I'm trying to make a new one every two days or so... You don't have to love me forever...Just enjoy the story! Love your name, btw!  
****

**Kawaiineziumi:** (3) Glad you find it cute. Many seem to... -happy smile-

**Aikuchi Shikaku:** -stares at metled puddle of goo- No! Don't desolve! -strays solid stray (BOGO with every perchace of SPAM-quick mix!) on Aikichi- There! You're solid now! Enjoy the more fluffly scenes to come! -happy happy dance!smiles nervously- Yeah...NaruHina 4ever...I think... -sweatdrops- I _will_ keep writing, since the muse of mine, Lita, and the one character from Naruto who has invaided my brain, Kyuubi, keep telling me to even when I just want to sleep... -I'm as lazy as Shikamaru if I don't have something to do- '

**

* * *

**

Laters, reveiwer people! Next chapter soon, if I get ideas...Should I have another flashback when they're older or have a current time fluff thing (they're 16)? Let me know!

Li


	5. Love From Pain

_**Love From Pain**_

_**By: Li

* * *

**_

Summary: Naruto thinks of the Villager's treatment, and Hinata reflects on it all and how it effected her life choises.

**Warning:** This is PG, with violence and rough treatment of human beings. I causion all 3 and under not to read this. (you might fall from your stack of books helping you reach the computer and hit your head or something.) All mature people over 4 may continue.

A/N: The fifth drabble! Thank you for all the reveiws and suggestions, peeps! Especially**_Patch5129_**. Your reveiw was pretty long!

* * *

On his way back from an A-class mission, jounin Uzumaki Naruto took a shortcut through by the ninja academy, now deserted seeing as the time was around midnight at the moment. The lower half of his face, covered by a black mask similair to Kakashi's just a shade darker, remained hidden in all but the pressence of his lover Hinata. Said kunoichi hated the feel of fabrick on her lips, so it was quite manditory. 

Sighing to himself, he smiled sadly until he saw his old favorite swing, well weathered even now, swaying in the night breeze. His eyes lit up; Naruto had met his most prescious person because of that old object and had sat on the thing every recess, watching the other children playing ninja and the sort.

Suddenly he had the erge to down and remember, so he did.

'_How long has it been?_' he wondered silently to himself. '_I can't remember the last time I was here... Oh, yes. Before the graduation, _they_ had come._' He refured to the ones the Sandaime had known nothing about, the ones who came and went, leaving a broken body mended by the next day.

The ones who had lost someone to Kyuubi no Youko.

They blaimed him, as most others did, or the deaths caused by our favorite sealed demon now almost all the way joined with the blonde kitsune. When he was younger, they'd ganged up on him, surrounding his small form in a circle with no escape, ridiculing him. Then the bravest would punch the small blonde, others joining in until he was within and inch of his life.

He smiled ruefully at the hidden-to-most memories. Yet he still loved the Village as a whole, thinking they had a right to hate a demon such as himself.

And that's just what he was; a half kitsune spirit, the other part more human than his former attackers could even think to be. He wasn't immortal, and if up against another demon would come back their hurt or chakra deprived, but not dead.

With each day he grew new characteristics similair to his patron animal. Whiskers, claws, fangs, tail tattoos he already had; the Fourth's seal was almost gone and Kyuubi's conscious mind was slipping into oblivion. And for all the pain he went through to speed up the transformation's process and rid the Leaf of it's greastest fear, he was still hated.

Thank Inari-sama for Hinata-chan!

Speaking of the girl, he realized he'd kept her waiting. Taking off like only a love-sick hyperactive teen could, Naruto ran down the empty deserted lanes, leaving his old favorite place (it was now by Hina-chan's side) to the next generation. Unknowingly, one of the number would need it was much as he had.

Curled up against her lover's warm form, molding perfectly with the mumbling blonde and stroking his long hair as she always did before all into slumber in her love's arms, head-mediac in Konoha's emergany ward Hyuuga Hinata smiled. She loved the man's hair as much as he rest of him, though said strands hadn't been cut in many a year. Everytime she tried, the kunai was dented.

Just another mystery to figure out of the innocent Naurto she'd fallen head-over-heals for.

Her smile turned into a full-blown grin, making her look slightly predatorial as she slung an arm around her love's neck, tracing his only scars with the other hand.

'_They're getting thicker,_' she noticed sadly. '_All the others have faded..._'

Little did Naruto know, but she'd seen the Villagers treatment of him many a time and had always carried him home, leaving a vile of her deceased mother's medicene and hand made bandages by herself in fused with chakra for longer use. Everytime she saw him passed out, her reason for running from the Hyuuga mansion was forgotten and his own siduation always more important.

Hinata, though she never did like keep secrets from him, never told Naruto about it, though she knew he suspected. Before learning to make it herself, the former Hyuuga heiress had taken the containers from the Branch house's supply shed, leaving a note that she had done it and not a disorderly servent.

Hiashi had yelled at her all the more, cridising her training and how she shamed the family with her very existence, which caused the young girl she had been to run away, see Naruto then take care of him. Even though she had only been around five at the time, she made sure the searching Branch members never found her with Naruto.

Sighing, then smiling, the pale eyed girl gently leaned in and kissed her lover's scared cheek, getting a mumble from the sleeping man. If he'd been awake, he would have either blushed brightly or just chuckled and returned the favor to her lips.

But she loved him for it, and who he was (though his apparence helped somewhat). And she... she loved him for what he had helped her change into: a confident kunoichi not held to her family's rules any longer.

Smiling, Hinata aloud herself to dream.

* * *

E/N: I'm not sure if you'd like it as much as the others, but next will be how Hinata came to live with Naruto.

_Li_


	6. Love From Decitions & Protection

_**To Love From**_

_**By: Li**_

This Chapter has two Drabbles: numbers 6 and 7. Enjoy!

A/N: The day I got the computer; this morning, it's evening now; was the day servers were overloaded. I couldn't log in! Only read, and I have limited internet time now, since I have to use a library comp. Hope you enjoy the Drabbles, though!

* * *

**_Love From Decitions_**

Summary: Hinata makes a life changing choice about family.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worriedly, cradling Hinata closer. The sun was warm on their faces as the grass tickled theirs backs it was a perfect spring day to spend with a loved one.

The Rokudaime candidate Uzumaki Naruto discussed a life changing decision for the Hyuuga heiress Hinata on this fine day. She had already made up her mind, but the woman's lover wanted to make sure she had no doubts whatsoever.

"Yes, for the last time, Naru-kun!" Hinata sighed in exasperation, sitting up. "Now let's get going!"

* * *

Kneeling before the head of Konoha's most prominate family and the man's second Heir, Naruto tried not to fiddle with his robes nervously. 1 Sure, he sat next to the beautiful first Heir, but Hinata was his girlfriend.

Hiashi stared coldly down at them both, gaze scrutinizing. Hinata glared just as coldly back, pointedly ignoring her sister, as said younger female was sizing Naruto up. He kept his gaze downcast and bit his lip, not wanting to cause an unwanted outburst in what he knew was Hinata's battle.

"You wished to discuss something?" the father asked the daughter emotionlessly.

"I am engaged, father," the last word dripped with ice and Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand tightly. It was hard for her not to just change her family name and burn down the cursed Main House.

Hiashi's jaw tightened. "To whom?" He ignored the trembling-with-suppressed-rage Naruto, now trying to squash his killer intent. The man hated when his love was looked down upon.

"My lover – the one beside me, Uzumaki Naruto," she glanced lovingly at him, then stared definitely at her father, her stubborn eyes daring him to object.

Hiashi didn't seem to know how to react, so just settled for a biting comment. "I refuse to let you marry that… _thing_." Naruto just ignored the implication, used to those types of comments from an early age. Hinata would have none of it, though.

"You have no right."

"Yes I do. As your father and Head of the Clan, I object."

"Then I am fatherless; my Clan is my family, and my family is my _fiancé_."

Hiashi sat shocked as his once daughter threw the Inheritance ring and chain at her silent sister --the one with hallow eyes-- grabbed Naruto and fled.

For days afterward, Hinata would brood alone on her lover's broad windowsill, thinking of her choices and what they had done for her. Her future plans: when married to Naruto-sama (she still called him that internally, even when they were **together**), take his last name and help him revive the Uzumaki Clan in years to come.

A week after leaving the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata permanently changed her address and moved in with her fiancé. They lived happily, for a time, despite the war and constant shinobi missions.

That was all months – ages – ago, Naruto remembered as he stared out the window Hinata had once brooded on, waiting for his lover to return. She was on another A-rank mission, something they normally did together, but he himself had been called away on an S-class one.

Smiling as the doorbell rang loudly, echo through their two-floor home, Naruto stood to welcome his lovely fiancé home with an enthusiastic… welcome. (hint hint)

-- **Owari Decisions** --

E/N: The 1: can you imagine Naru-kun in formal robes, nervously meeting his father- and sister-in-law? Most females would agree that he would look for than just kawaii… As for Hina-chan, well… standing up to her father is hard, and part of the only life she's ever known. It's understandable that she would be a little uneasy after renouncing that life, don't you think?

* * *

_**Love From Protection**_

A/N: No, Hina-chan doesn't die. I wouldn't have anymore drabbles if she did! On the other hand, no more drabbles means more time to work on other stories…. –is thinking— Just joking! Enjoy the second drabble to this chapter!

Summary: Hinata guards an injured Naruto with her life.

* * *

"I won't let you touch him!" Hinata shouted at the Sound nins surrounding her, protecting a poisoned Naruto. She knew he'd be quite fine and healthy in an hour or so, but that was precious time they didn't have.

The latest battle with Orochimaru-teme was underway, the baka snake man still after the changed Sasuke's body. The Uzumaki's future bride had been busy battling five jounin when a sixth fired a kunai she couldn't dodge. Naruto had taken the hit intended for his lover, something he had promised not to do anymore!

She could take care of herself; sometimes he just insisted on being heroic when it wasn't needed.

There were medical nins nearby; if only she could send off a signal for back up! Her walky-talky had been destroyed by an enemy's miss stepped stomp, and Naruto's was unsurprisingly covered in dents and all manner of blades from various countries. She had flares, but those annoying, never-ending **Sound lackeys** insisted upon keeping her hands busy!

'_Keep them away from his body. Buy enough time for help to come, or him to recover,_' was her silent plan. Hinata just hoped someone would come soon as she slammed a well-aimed palm into some unfortunate's glass jaw.

A pink head bobbed toward them, body moving in an advanced medical taijutsu few could master as young as she was, clearing a path and leaving enemy bodies in her wake. Sakura reached them a moment later.

She silently knelt beside their fallen comrade, leaving Hinata guard duty. A second past and Naruto was up, cracking loose bones back into place and thanking 'Sakura-chan' with a bother's affection.

Hinata just sighed as she noticed her lover's smile and unconcealed excitement. The Sound eyed him warily, allowing a leeway in the fighting as he advanced with a grin that promised vast amounts of pain.

"Let's get it on!"

Naruto kicked a stunned Sound jounin, sending his body into a tree behind him with a sickening crack and thud. The man's comrade rushed Naruto, blinded by rage, and suffered much the same fate.

Hinata just smiled as they took twin fighting stances, knowing their teamwork was unmatched in this battle and many more to come. It was good to have him back, the fool-child to be the next Hokage, and her his wife.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this one as well? I also have to wonder why most of the reviewers are male? I would hardly think men would read this sort of thing, but then again, the world is full of wonders… --laugh—You don't need to answer that, or comment. Just my random babbling.

Later to you all!

_Li_


	7. Love From Making

** To Love From**  
**By: Li**

A/N: I had to have this on hiatus; not because of writer's block, but outside complications. Enjoy the new drabble _Making_.

* * *

**_Love From Making_**

"Ah-are you sure about this?" a nervous Naruto stammered uncertainly.

"Would I suggest something like this without being sure?" Hinata asked her lover impatiently, tying a certain article of clothes around her middle and reaching for another.

The brave jounin backed away from her, slightly sweating. "Well… no… but…"

"But?" the Hyuuga asked, her tone scaring Naruto even more. She only used that voice when something irritated her beyond belief. But he had a right to be scared! He'd never done anything like this before…

"Well," the kitsune carrier played with his fingers as the now-confident Hinata had once done when ever he was in sight, "are you sure I won't… hurt anything?"

The purple haired woman rolled her eyes, unconsciously pulling his hands into hers, gazing at him in a scolding manner. "Yes I am! Now help me bake, why don't you!"

Naruto smiled at her as she released his hands, a faint blush tinting her unusually pale cheeks. She looked too cute that way!

Saluting a scowling fiancée, the man said with teasing mockingness, "Yes ma'am!"

Dodging a frilly apron that somehow landed on his head, Naruto smiling. Sewn neatly on the front were cute little foxes chasing each other around a white lilac flower, faint lavender hints around the edge of it's petal design. The Hokage candidate sniggered; Kyuubi just grumbled within his prison, muttering something about insolent kits and their annoying mates.

Hinata stuck her head from the doorway of their apartment's kitchen, face frowning. "And if you burn or blow anything up, **you're** paying for the repairs this time!" Naruto chuckled to himself, put on the frilly apron (he really didn't mind), and entered the kitchen to help his love bake a cake.

Tomorrow was the old hag's private Hokage appointed celebration where close friends only were invited; everything had to be perfect.

* * *

A/N: Every good Drabble series must have a desevingly cute thing that implies what you want (hint hint). Don't you agree? (laugh) Next will be review replies. I keep getting so many, it makes my head spin (a little). **Credits**

Shadow-Sensei: (4) Yes, it was quite kawaii, ne? Thank you for reviewing!

Patch5129: (4) I used your idea; thanks so much! I may use the others as well. I welcome the suggestions! I just might 'tackle them all', as you wrote. '  
(5) Well, it should be! And for some reason you are the first to review most of the time… Thanks! The swing… Now, it _is_ an important part of his childhood, so it's understandable I'd bring it up, ne?  
(6) Three chapters in a row! Thanks! And as for my guy comment, I was joking and teasing. I just didn't think there were many males who enjoyed the romance side of fanfiction. It's very refreshing to know that there is such a variety in the people reading. (Most of you are in college, you know. Quite old (jking, jking).)

Eva-Freak015: (4) Glad you found it cute!

Aikuchi Shikaku: (5) Glad you like it! And I will, thank you.  
(6) Well, glad you liked it even if you don't enjoy fluff so much. And I'm glad the mood got through to you… I think…

crazy-antman: (5) Cute… Yes, well (blush) most think so, it seems.

FoxRetainer: (5) (stare in wonder) (blink blink) I make your day? My, that is… quite flattering, I must say. Good to know people enjoy my pointless drabbles that much. '

Eva-Freak015: (5) Well, have you ever seen his hair really, really short and non-messy? Except for the Sandaime's funeral, I think not! (And then he probably used much too much hair gel. That or it reacts to his moods. Maybe I should write a drabble on that…) And yes, Hinata is sweet, cute, and now unshyified.

Dragon Man 180: (5) Glad you added me! I feel so loved, with all these nice reviews! (sniff) As for the swing, the outcasts don't need it, people just like to swing. So do I, but that's another story.  
(6) Yes indeed, Mr. Dragon Man! Atleast some are, and I hope those who deserve it, find it. Like you, for reviewing my story! Yes, the romantic, soul mate thing Hinata and Naruto have going is special. Enjoy!

Donut-Nin: I agree; NaruHina is one of my favorite pairings. (I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't support it!) Maybe I'll use your thing in later drabbles… Something to think about… But what would the name be! Oh, the annoyingness of making OCs!

nonengel: Glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for the compliment.

Lunarangel: It will! It will workout! I promise! And I am aiming for romance and kawaiiness. Glad it's working.

E/N: So many reviews! For only three chapters! You guys just want me to write more and more, ne?

Well, laters all!  
_Li_


	8. Love From Harmony & Adventure

_**To Love From (9 & 10)**_

_**By: Li**_

_**--------**_

_**Love From Harmony**_

**_-----_**

Summary: Somethings never change, including the first love of Naruto's life. (first date)

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy the next four added! (two in this one, and two in the next that should be up soon)

* * *

"Wh-where are we g-going, Na-naruto-kun?" asked a thirteen year old Hyuuga Hinata to the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto. 

Said blonde glanced back at her and gave a fox smile, and upon seeing wich, made the shy one promptly blush. She was so cute, turning red, Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed her hand and answered loudly, "My favorite place! You'll like it, I promise!"

Hinata, still blushing, blinked at him with pale eyes. She really didn't mind being dragged around the Village of Konoha by her long-time crush, who'd actually agreed to a date with her, but sometimes Naruto-kun's confused her.

"Where's that?" the dark one asked without stuttering.

Naruto stared wiskfully at the sky, still rushing about. "The place I met my first love..."

Hinata stared in awe. '_F-first love? He-he'd share that place... w-with m-me?_'

A moment of running in silence, then the female's tentitive question.

"Ano... Naruto-kun... "

The addressed glanced back at her and smiled. "Hai, Hinata-chan?"

_Hinata-chan..._ blushed and looked away. "Nuh-nothing."

A few minutes later, and Naruto called his dates attention back to the present by abruptly stopping. "We're here!" he called in a sing-song voice, whiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

Hinata stared. She should have expected something like this, after following him for so long, but it still surprised her. Anyone, in her place, could guess Naruto's first love.

They stood before Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Sitting at his favorite stool, the blonde gestured for his guest to take a seat next to him. "Two mizo ramen, oji-san!" Naruto called and Hinata just smiled. As they ate, slurping sounds filling the air along with the stand owner and his grandaughter Ayame's laughter at their favorite customer's antics, Hinata couldn't help but smile and giggle slightly.

Naruto glanced curiously at her, a noodle at the edge of his mouth she quickly pushed away with her thumb, blushing purfusely. A light pink colored his own cheeks as the watching stand workers continued to laugh, making a few common comments to their siduation.

Hinata, though, didn't seem to mind. In her heart, she'd just discovered a harmony.

* * *

_**Love From Adventure**_

**_-----_**

Summary: A random hike in Training Grounds 44 (Forest of Death) leads to odd curcomstances for training chuunins Hinata and Naruto. (after they started dating)

* * *

"N-not there, Naruto-kun! Watch out!" 

"Eh?" The blonde turned to his franticly shouting girlfriend, in the middle of setting an experimental trap for unforutnate forest residents. They needed to eat more than fish, you know.

His eyes bulged out of his head as he whipped around, coming face to face with a huge snake. Ah, the memories this ironic predictimate drought back as the snake opened his mouth to swallow Naruto whole. This time, whoever, he was more than prepared.

The trap -a simple kunai and shuriken contraption that sent hords of kage (shadow) weapons at the unfortunate soul on it's receaving end- activated itself as the Naruto Kage Bushin disappeared into a puff of smoke between the oversized reptile's fangs. Hinata, as worried as she had been, sighed in releif as said blonde appeared by her side.

"Thank Kami you're alright!" The Hyuuga heiress (still one at the time) launched herself at the unapproved boyfriend, knocking him over with the force of her tackle. They landed a few feet away from the dead body of a massive snake, Hinata clutching onto a sursprised Naruto who began to blush when he realized their possition.

"Uh... Hinata-chan..." Naruto began, successfully gaining a now neon red Hyuuga's attention.

Jerking away from the warm, inviting body of her one and only love, a crimson chuunin sat back on her heels, nervously poking her forefingers together in habit. Her kitsune-koi, still startled and sprawled out accross the ground, stared up at her with soulful blue orbs. Those eyes were clouded... and reminded her of something that deepened her blush to a shade that had once been unknown to the world.

"Naruto-kun..."

The fifteen year old blinked, eyes clearing, and smiled softly, a glint to his gem-like orbs. Hinata, who knew that look well enough, started to back away. Naruto only advanced and pounced.

His love now under him, pinned in place, he drew her mouth open for a kiss...

"Ehem," a cough interupted them.

Jumping away from the cutely crimson Hinata now staring at the ground in embarassment, Naruto glared at the rest of their training group. Sasuke, a speciel chuunin verging on jounin and member of the ANBU, Sakura, renounded medic-nin and second assistant (next to Shizune) to the Godaime Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru, tatics exbert and too lazy to take the jounin exams even though he was quilified enough, and Kiba, a fellow chuunin and now-close comrade of both Hinata and Naruto.

Akamaru yapped at them, causing Kiba to laugh as he understood and the shadow user to sigh and mutter, "Troublesome."

"Let's go, dobe," Sasuke stated, not as cold to his best friend anymore, and the once-insult now a sticking nickname from their past.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto's scowl turned into a smiled as he gazed into Hinata's eyes, helping the capable woman stand.

"Ready?" he whispered, smirking. Hinata nodded, the same glint to her own pale orbs. "Set," they whispered together.

"GO!" Both took off, leaving their (sighing) comrades in the dust, laughing together as any couple having fun might.

* * *

A/N: Next two drabbles should be up later today or tomarrow, about (the insisted upon) plot of Hinata and Naruto's first child. A pregnancy first, then birth. A girl or boy do you want? And how about a name? 

'Til next time!

_Li_


	9. Love From Chocolate, Water & Names

_**To Love From (11, 12 &13)**_

_**By: Li**_

_**-------- **_

_**Love From Chocolate (also Reflection)**_

_**--**_

A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's been too many days! Man am I lazy... But it's an especially long chapter, guys! Tell me what ya want next, eh? Maybe a chapter dedicated to Naruto and Hinata remembering their wedding?  
Credits at the bottom, since I haven't replied to reviews in so long.

**1:** The last present-day drabble as few chapters back was when Hinata-san and Naruto-san were 16, so hence, 4 years when they're now 20.

Summary: Naruto reflecting on the past four years as Hinata craves the tittle.

s-s-s-s-s-

For the past four years**1**, many things had happened. And for Naruto, most of it (except the random hospital visits and major battles) was full of joy, and his once lonely heart now filled with happiness and peace.

At seventeen, he'd married Hinata in a formal ceremony conducted by his favorite obaa-chan, the Godaime Tsunade. Only their friends since 12, and in Naruto's case one from before that (Ayame and her grandfather, now co-owners of Ichiraku), were invited, some engaged to others of their large group.

For example, Asuma finally worked up the courage to asked Kurenai out, and they planned to marry sometime this year. Rock Lee surprisingly ended up with Tenten, and a quieter Ino found herself motivating the once-lazy Shikamaru in more things than just teamwork. Kiba and Shino, who had been engaged at birth to members of their Clans, would have a double-wedding, since they'd long-since become good friends.

The rest of the once Rookie 9, their instuctors, Gai's Team and the Sand siblings were wary of relationships at the moment (though Sakura still pinned over Sasuke and a blushing Chouji wouldn't tell who) and settled into teasing their coupled friends and comrades instead. Jiraiya was well... the super open-pervert he'd always been, though Tsunade's punishments had settled the fifty-something year old down some.

At eighteen, Neji had annouced his position as Heir to the Hyuuga line along with an engagement to Hinabi, who had mellowed out as she grew older and experienced things as any active ninja did. Hinata, to say the least, was shocked beyond belief and only snapped out of it when Naruto loudly started to tell the blushing elder male a few..._ things _to do when... (nevermind, you get the idea) before steering him off to have a talk about the young woman he'd come to see as a little sister.

At nineteen, Chouji had finally revealed his crush, whom he'd met a number of times while going out to eat with Naruto, to be the ramen girl Ayame. Kakashi, somehow, had become good friends with Naruto's former teacher Iruka, and Sasuke agreed to date Sakura for a trial period.

At twenty, well...

"Naruto!" cried said man's wife.

"Yes, koi?" he called back, smiling as his five month old pregnant love wattled into their apartment's kitchen.

"Is it done yet?"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, looking up from the pot he stirred, still wearing the frilly pink apron she'd bought him as a gag years ago. "Almost, dear."

Hinata visably drooled, sitting down on a dining table's chair to watch him cook. She couldn't wait; after she'd introduced the blonde to cooking, he'd turned it into an obsession, which had become a real talent for making delicious food. Heck, he was better than she was, and she was quite good!

"Yay!" the woman squeeled as Naruto finally handed her a plate of cool fudge twenty minutes later. "You make the best!" she stated as she gorged herself with the stuff, causing the man in a jounin uniform and pink apron with '_Kiss me 'cause I'm cute_' printed in neat red letters on the front to blush.

He then sweatdropped as his wife finished the plate within moments. "Cravings again?"

"Mmhmm!" Hinata held up the plate, licking his fingers of the melted substance. "More, please!"

"Yes, yes."

'_Well,_' thought Naruto as he entered the kitchen. '_I at least know she enjoys my cooking._'

s-s-s-s-s-

_**Love From Water**_

_**--  
**_

Summary: As Naruto waits for an announcement, he reflects and questions himself.

s-s-s-s-s-

Water. It had been every where for the past few days, whether inside from leaky rooves or just the pooring rain outside, it had dampened everyone's moods. Everyone, that is, besides the cheery twenty-year old pacing in Konoha's maternity hospital ward.

To Uzumaki Naruto, water was calm, peaceful, and eternally flowing; it brought back memories. Rememberence of time spent with his beloved Hinata and their fellows of the former Rookie and Gai's team. Times past, when loneliness still resided in his now-full heart.

Rain, rivers, lakes, the Sea -- it didn't matter to him what form water took, but just gazing at it's surface seemed to calm him. And at this moment, awaiting his wife to give birth, he needed a clear head.

Would the child like him? What would he or she look like? Was Hinata alright, or would she... don't think of it; nothing is going to happen to her...

Doctors and nurses alike stared as a well-known speciel jounin and Hokage canidate (Tsunade was getting old...) banged his head against the waiting room wall, though not hard enough to draw blood from his thick, near-indistructable skull. The blonde just sighed at the attention and began to pace yet again, though this time with a light blush coloring his cheeks.

The most important question of all: Was he ready for the comitment?

Stopping by the closest window, Naruto aloud himself to be calmed by the dripping water on the gloomy evening of November 23, the rain storm still in full effect. He really didn't want to think at the moment; just allow time to pass as quickly as possible so he could see his wife and -gulp- new born child.

Unconsciously, the man began to pace a third time, earning a few curious gazes, though most with an underlying or outright hatred. Naruto just ignored them as he always did nowadays; it wasn't like he could change their way of thinking by yelling as he used to.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san?" asked a smiling nurse, awakening the Kyuubi carrior from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked nervously, expecting the worse.

Naruto figated slightly as the hospital attendent replaced her happy face for a more serious one. Had something happened? Inwardly, the blonde began to panic until the thirty-something woman spoke again. (At least she didn't have the hateful eyes of others still staring at him.)

"You're wife has just given birth," the nurse said with a small smile as Naruto's face was split in half by a happy grin, "to two heathly twins. Please, come this way."

The man, having stopped listening after the first sentence, dropped down into the closest chair in a near faint.

The only thing whirling in his mind: _I'm a father!_

s-s-s-s-s-

_**Love From Names**_

_**--  
**_

Summary: The children are born. How will Naruto react? And more importantly, what will their names be? Who thought naming someone could be so hard!

s-s-s-s-s-

"Room 315," a nurse stated when Naruto asked, then turned back to the '_human_' civilian she'd been helping before. Like earilier, the Kyuubi's vessle just ignored the hoty stares and firey glares directed at his turned back.

_311...  
313..._

_Ah, 315!_

Gulping nervously, Naruto entered the room.

A moment of silence as a drousy Hinata glanced up at him, two small blanket-wrapped babies in both her arms. They stared at each other, both heartbeats audible in the open air, before Naruto finally spoke.

"How are they?" he asked nervously, not sure what to do.

"The boy, 5 pounds 2 ounces; the girl, 4 pounds 5 ounces: both healthy," answered the female Uzumaki sleepily, then smiled. "They were born five minutes apart; Ichiro first, then Tori."

"Ichiro? Tori?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Hinata's face hardened, pale eyes narrowing. "Our children's names."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Our..." He trailed off before continuing in a serious tone, "We've discussed this... and I thought Ren and Uzume were nice names..." He pouted slightly at the end as his wife's expression sofened enough to smile.

"What do you suggest?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "He shoot off names and compare them."

The now full awake woman nodded in agreement. "You first."

"Ren," the male stated, relaxing in a chair next to the hospital bed, the babes still sound asleep.

"Too plain. And weren't Lee-kun and Tenten-chan gunna use that name for their kid?" Hinata refered to their childhood friends a year older who had, surprising to everyone but Neji and Gai, who had known in advance, gotten engaged the summer before.

"Yeah..."

It was the former Hyuuga's turn.

"Ichiro."

"No."

"Why?" She felt it a perfectly good name.

"Too common."

"Oh."

A pause. "Uzume."

Hinata raised an eyebrown. "Uzumaki Uzume?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

Smirking, the pale eyed woman took her turn, "Toki."

They continued to suggest and turn down name until four were left, all liked for various reasons: Kitsuna, Iyo, and Hatori (for the girl), with Ryuichi, Shuuichiro, and Hinomaru for the first born (male). As it came down to the final decition, Naruto sighed, slumped in his chair. The children had been taken away after being fed (the huspand was still blushing) by the midwife (Tsunade) and her asistant (Shizune) to check their health.

Hinata, as well as the blonde, were tired.

"It's a tradition for the first born child, whether male or female, to be named with 'Hi' (_hee_) as their first name's starting sound in the Hyuuga," Hinata stated suddenly.

"Then why is Neji not named for it?" He already knew that answer as his wife gave it.

"His father, my uncle Hizashi, wanted to defy tradition."

Inspiration suddenly struck Naruto as he strang up, grinning broadly, his wife staring in confusion. "Then we'll twist it around!"

"How so?" Hinata asked, sitting up.

"We'll name our second child starting with 'h' but not 'hi'!"

"Ok..."

"Uzumaki Shuuichi and Hatori join the world today!" Naruto all but shouted, only to be shushed by a weary pale eyed girl.

"Eh? Why not Shuuichiro?" She asked after her huspand finally calmed down.

Naruto stuck his tounge out at her, sulking. "It's too long and boring!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "And Hatori's not?"

"Nope!"

Smiling evily suddenly, the blonde tackled her. "Though we can name the next a long, boring name if you want..."

Despite her new confidence, Hinata blushed as brightly as her old twelve year old self might have. In her embarassment she did something not fit for any standard hospital: she had a pillow fight with her laughing huspand.

((_What did you expect, hentai?_))

s-s-s-s-s-

A/N: Aiya! You guys sure known how to compliment someone! Answers to reveiws below. And I hope you enjoyed this especially long chapter; I hope to have another two (or one) up when you people tell me if you liked it! Should they have another kid? (I really like the name Uzume. Anyone else?)

**Credits**

Note: The (8) and so on are for what chapter said person submited their reveiw to.

The Gandhara: (8) Eh? I'll be getting a lotta hits if ya do that, ne? And I took your suggested name and used it. Thanks. I also like Yuyu Hakusho as well, though I haven't seen it in a while...  
(3) You haven't? -blink- Meh, I did something original! (2) Of course! As a reveiwer said before you, "Shika is behind everything!" I must agree to that, ne?  
(Blank): (8) Well, twins is a good idea, don't you think? It might be common in the Hyuugas, since Hiashi-san and Hizashi-san were twins as well. Thanks for the suggestion.  
RawD: (4) -blush- Eh! What is it with you people and complements? I do thank you, though. It was nice of you to say so. I hope these three scenes have warmed your heart as well.  
nonengel: (8) Thanks, Nonengel-san, for your vote. There is a girl, who will most likely have an older twin brother. (7) Thanks agian!  
lunarangel: (8) I know, Lunar-san. Nice, ne? And since Toki, I think, is too plain a name for Naruto and Hinata's kid, I'll give it to another of the character's kids. Hope you don't mind! And thanks for reading and reveiwing!  
(7) Gomen, I didn't do the party. Maybe later, ne? Maybe she will; with Naruto close to death, purhaps? And I enjoy answering all the reveiws personally, not just listing names and saying 'thanks' a million bagillion times.  
Dragon Man 180: (8) I did as you suggested, since it is a good idea. Now what shall they look like?  
Farkwun: (7) Yes, yes. More to come.  
NaruHinalover: (7) It's alright to reveiw when you have nothing to say; it says to the author (me) that someone reads this and actually likes it. As for the fluff, I just like this pairing, along with many others that I'm currently not obsessed with. ' And if people keep giving me such complements, I'm perminately turn pink! Oh, the horror!  
Shadow-Sensei: (7) EH? Such a long reveiw! I'll do my best to answer everything with hopeless babbling! If you read the NOTE above, it'll tell you what the (4) means. As for the rating... -blush- I thank you, and hope this chapter is long enough. Though, as it says in the summary, this is a series of Drabbles (which I, unlike most people, consider to be 1000 words or less), and so are purposefully short. As for NaruHina stories, have you tried searching the Summary for it? Too bad hasn't put in the Character Names thing most other stories have; it would be much easier, and enough people read and add to the section for them to add it. And I think Jiraiya-san will release a new book soon; something about a new co-series with the aurthor of Love Love Cover... They may be just rumors, though. Peace as well, Shadow-san. -smiles arch eyes and picks up next reveiw- Come back soon...  
Eva-Freak015: (7) My have I gotten a lot of reveiws for chapter 7... And yes, Naruto is bossed by Hinata, but it goes the other way as well. It's kinda a give-take-give relationship. As for updating... I'm just lazy. -laugh-  
Kitsune-Itai: (7) I will, I will. Though I'll most likely stop when I have 23 or so...  
Salsar Thiran: (2) Thank you. Have you enjoyed the new chapters, Salsar Thiran-san?  
Patch5129: (7) Indeed, I have gotten 8 reveiws for chapter 7, which for me, if a record... Anyway, glad you enjoy reading my creations. As for the suggestion, a little jealousy in paradise is as good ideas as any I have... Look for it in Drabbles to come.  
Dragon Man 180: (7) VERY cute, eh? Well, thanks. Yup yup! But, at least if he cutes himself, the wound will heal fast, ne? Though once he gets into something, he never gives up until he finishes it, so why not be the same with cooking?

My, that is a lot of reveiws. ' 43 from only 8 chapters! That is quite a lot, in my book. Thank you all, and please enjoy the Love Froms to come!

'Til next time!

_Li_


	10. Love From Eyes I: Blue

_**To Love From (14 )**_

_**By: Li**_

_**--------**_

A/N: A long wait, I know, but enjoy! Also, _Eyes II: White_ should be up tomarrow or so.

_**Love From Eyes I (Blue)**_

Summary: She loved his eyes...

-s-s-s-s-s-

'_Eyes are the window to a person's soul.'_

That was what her mother's mother had said. She didn't necessarily agree with her eccentric grandmother, but she certainly knew that people's eyes expressed their inner emotions most of the time.

Her husband's eyes were bluer than the sky and held much more sorrow than the free plain full of clouds, though not as much knowledge as understanding. His eyes were warm, bright, and sometimes guarded, even to her.

His eyes were loving, captivating pools she often got lost in. Sometimes they changed from their normal jewel blue depths to firey orbs brimming with hatred, the eyes of his body's other occupant. Hinata didn't care, though, because she knew that the demon trapped inside her lover would never hurt her.

She hated when his eyes were dull and blank with loneliness, which hardly happened any more, and only when he was staring at a lone child swinging. Full of compassion, he would push the sad looking child as he himself had wished someone would in his youth, making said youngster smile.

His eyes held love when staring at many things: ramen, new ninjutsu scrolls, herself; but none more so than watching their children.

'_Souls are beautiful, all in their own way._'

Naruto had a wonderful soul, Hinata thought, one full of compassion, understanding, and determination. A strong spirit, that would never give up. A spirit that realized dreams and made the impossible possible and doubts nonexistant.

She knew; her lover's soul had inspired her own to grown strong and shrug off her pessimism that was dragging her spirit down. He was her pillar; he was her everything, with a special, once-a-generation kind of drive.

He was full of life, energy, and deep, deep down, something much, much darker. Though they loved each other, Hinata knew from Naruto's blue eyes he kept one thing from his lover: the madness within.

When she looked into his eyes, his soul, his very being, she saw a depth befitting someone like him. An unwavering will and maturity he'd nurtured into what he wanted from a young age.

She was lucky enough to know him, let alone love him, and sometimes she wondered just what she'd do without him.

-s-s-s-s-s-

A/N: What would you like next? Any suggestions?

_Li_


	11. Love From Eyes II: White

_**To Love From (15)**_

_**By: Li**_

_**--------**_

_**Love From White (Eyes)  
**_

Summary: He loved her eyes...

-s-s-s-s-s-

'_Eyes are the window to a person's soul._'

Someone had told him that, once, when he was younger, but he'd forgotten who. Naruto agreed with that person, whoever it had been. They certainly knew what they were talking about, Naruto thought as he gazed into his wife's eyes.

His one love's eyes were a beautiful, pure white that seemed to see through him whenever she wanted them to. They reflected her personality: pure, honest, compassionate and trusting, unusually untainted by the life of killing they both lived.

If it were up to him, he'd cuddle with his wife and stare longingly at her all day, wishing her could swim in those pupilless pools of innocent color. Her eyes were always open and alight with happiness and purpose, especially when she was tending a patient (determination, he saw, as he spied discretely on her).

He knew those seemingly innocent, naive orbs could turn sharp and deadly with skillful knowledge and power befitting a Hokage's wife, which he knew someday she'd become. His dream would be realized, with Hinata by his side.

Strength, love, understanding; he loved that about her, though sometimes saw lonliness but no resentment as they passed the Hyuuga compound. He quickly discovered the lost look of his wife was easily distracted by a passionate kiss, usually right in front, making the guards either blush or frown in distaste.

Another of Naruto's ambitions, which he succeeded in like everything else, was causing his lover's blush and stammer to return. Having those ivory orbs look away shyly, pink tinting pale cheeks, a half smile on red lips made the kitsune want to smother his wife with love, which he did more oft than not.

'_Souls are beautiful, all in their own way._'

Too true.

He especially loved the compationate soul of Uzumaki Hinata, one to except him no matter what. The spirit within her was so like her lovely eyes, a white unstained with many things.

He loved the way she gazed at their twin children, rocking the cradle and smiling in happiness as only a content mother could. She held them when they cried, hugged them when they were just too cute not to, and gave them space to learn from their own mistakes.

Gazing into his lover's eyes or just watching her tend a patient in the Konoha nin hospital was enough for Naruto. He saw her soul in every movement, smile, and word. What a lovely spirit it was, too.

Maybe it was because of Kyuubi, or just something in him he didn't know, but when around Hinata, the restlessness went away.

Truely, the kindhearted, beautiful soul of Hinata was the center of his universe.

-s-s-s-s-s-

A/N: Any ideas for what you would like next? I'm kinda running out of insteration here, and I'll gladly do a reveiwer's request.

Bai now!  
_Li_


	12. Love From Children, Birds & Another

_**To Love From (16, 17 & 18)**_

_**By: Li**_

_**--------**_

A/N: A long wait, I know, but the recommandations helped!

_**Love From Children**_

Summary: A mother watches her children.

-s-s-s-s-s-

It was just another beautiful day in Konohagakure, an afternoon only fit for a family picnic in one of the Hidden Leaf's many parks. But since Naruto was on a mission (S-class, top secret), Hinata only had Shuuichi and Hatori for company.

Sitting on a pale blue blanket, the color of new born baby's eyes, Hinata watched her lovely children play a bit farther off in the shade of an old oak.

Two year old Uzumaki Hatori, the youngest, was a chibi version of her huspand's Sexy no Jutsu (the kids thought it was their aunt the first time he'd preformed it for them). With longish sun blonde hair in pigtails and big blue azure eyes, no one could say no to any request the sweet little girl ever made. She loved animals, and nature, and would often insist they go to these kind of places at least once a day.

Uzumaki Shuuichi, on the other hand, looked much like a blue-tinted Hyuuga. His black hair was lighter, true, and skin tanner than their own pale complection, but he stayed silent and just watched most of the time. No one could call him a whimp, or loner, without being throughly mistake. It was only her cute little boy's personality to avoid noisy people (which equaled most children his age) and watch from a distance.

Comparing the two, she didn't see light and dark, sun and moon, like with Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, but a considerable pair that complimented each other even though most things describable about them were opposite.

Hinata was startled from her contemplation as a child, Rock Rin (Lee and Tenten's four year old), began to cry from a skinned knee. Shuuichi, surprisingly, reached her before his mother and offered a ramen printed bandaid she always insisted the two carry.

"Here," he offered, before walking away when Rin stopped crying. She continued to sniff, though, and looked after him with admiration.

Hiding a smile behind her hand, the medic jounin couldn't help but be proud of her son. He was just so cute when comforting silently! If she'd been a child fangirl (no, her stalking of Naruto as a genin did no qualify her as one) like Sakura, Ino or Hinabi (surprisingly), she would have squeeled.

"Lunch!" the mother called to her playing children.

Both came running.

-s-s-s-s-s-

_**Love From Birds  
**_

Summary: Hatori, age three, wonders as she asks her parents a question. "What's it like to fly?"

-s-s-s-s-s-

Birds took off flying as a child across the playground from Hatori and her family shreiked as he was tickled by an older sibling. They flew toward the blue sky, cawing louder than the child's noise that had startled them, and some settled in a tree close by. Others, however, continued toward the blueness so similair to her eyes, black dots against the azure canvase painted with white and gray.

"Ka-san?" said Hatori, looking over at her mother and father snuggling with a curious expression.

"Yes, dear?" replied Hinata, blinking sleepy eyes.

It was a warm spring day, perfect for napping. Only Tori-chan, who found nature more facinating than sleep, wasn't at all tired. Even Shuuichi, usually watching other kids instead of playing with them on days like this, was taking a nap in their parent's laps.

"What's it like to fly?" She remembered watching her father take off for a mission, jumping across the rooftops as if in flight.

"It's pleseant, mostly," commented Naruto, thinking of something else.

"Have you ever flown, mother?"

Hinata pondered, and then answered with an amused smile, "Yes. And it was all your father's fault."

"You made ka-san fly, tou-san?" asked Hatori, seeing nothing wrong with the concept.

"Yeah," Naruto said sheepishly, wincing and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at the same time. "It's not my fault Temari took the compliment as an insult, you know Hina-chan."

Her mother's eyebrow twitched. "You said you knew someone who's breasts were bigger than hers, you baka. Since we were -ahem- at the time, she took it out on me."

"Hinata," Naruto whined, pulling the small body of Shuuichi closer to him incase she desided to get physical. "Not in front of the kids!"

"Gomen, Tori-chan," her mother said, glaring at her father. "Why were you asking?"

"Birds fly." Hatori stared at the sky, not exacly sure what to say. "Why?"

"'Cause most seek freedom," said Naruto, remembering the no-banned (thanks to Neji, Hinaba and their son Hizashi) Caged Bird Seal. "But some don't know what to do when they have it."

"Oh," she murmured, staring at clouds as they passed. "But if they have freedom, and don't know what to do with it, how come they're around us so much?"

"What do you mean?"

Hatori held out her arm, and a crow automaticly came down upon it.

Her parents traded glances, then smiled at their daughter. "Our little bird, it seems the ones you were named after like you."

Tori-chan smiled, letting the crow on her small arm take flight toward the sky. "I like them too."

"Good," Naruto concluded. "Get some sleep, Tori-chan."

So she did, and dreamed of azure skys, black birds, and suns the color of her Uncle Sasuke's eyes.

-s-s-s-s-s-

_**Love From Another**_

Summary: Shuuichi is going to be an older brother soon.

-s-s-s-s-s-

"I'm pregnate," three year old Uzumaki Shuuichi's mother said out of the blue one day at dinner time.

Naruto, his otou-san, broke the ramen bowl he'd been eating out of, staring open mouthed at Hinata, a noodle drooping from his gaping hole.

Giggling, his mother smiled at her twin children. "You're going to be a 'nee-chan, Tori-chan," she flicked her cute little girl's nose, "and an aniki, Shuu-chan."

"But I'm already Tori-chan's nii-chan, ka-san," said the son in a childish voice, his father still shocked. It was a wonder bugs hadn't made a home in there yet.

"Yes, Shuu-chan," said Hinata patiently, ignoring her huspand. "But you're going to have another little brother or sister soon, too."

"But I dun _wanna_ nuder imouto. I only want _Tori-chan_!" Shuuichi insisted, pouting slightly in an overly cute way. Having one person to look after was enough for him. He liked protecting only Hatori, playing with his 'tou-san and his ka-san. What if the new brother or sister took his place?

"How do you know if you don't try?" the former Hyuuga asked her dark haired son, ruffling his hair fondly then smoothing it out again.

"'Cause, 'cause I don't _wanna_," cried the three year old, running from the room. Hatori raced after her upset brother, confused.

"Well, that went well," said a recovered Naruto sarcasticly, wrapping his arms around Hinata.

She leaned into the blonde's touch, sighing in contentment as he rubbed his hands on her stomach. "Tori-chan will talk to him."

"True," commented the soon to be father. "How long has it been since you found out?"

"Just this morning when Sakura-chan checked me over. She as well is expecting again. We'll be having a joint baby shower," the wife told her huspand, leaving no room for arguement.

Naruto kissed his love's head, smiling. "I'd have it no other way."

There was a pause before he asked, "Should we go over names again?"

Hinata turned in his hold, smiling suggestively as she wond her arms around his hips. "Lets."

-----

Hatori was worried for her brother. He only got upset when someone was bullying her, so maybe he thought their new sibling would harm her in some way? She hoped not. Having someone to look after and help like Shuu-chan did for her would be lots of fun!

"Shuu-chan," she called softly, knowing the boy could hear her even from behind the closed door she leaned against.

"Go away, Tori-chan," came the muffled voice of her beloved onii-chan

"No," she said, just as stubborn as her father even at such a young age. "Tell me what's wrong, Shuu-chan!"

"..." He didn't need to say a thing.

Hatori opened entered the room with a gentle push at the opposing door. Hinata had implanted protective chakra in their ajoined rooms so that anything would open atomaticly to them with just a touch.

Shuuichi was in his dark corner, a place full of old toys from when they were less than a year old, covered head to toe in his favorite blanket. He glanced up at her, pale eyes shinning with tears, and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked again, determined to help her brother.

Shuuichi mumbled something and she repeated her question. Blushing in embarassment, the elder said, "I don't want a new imotou or and otouto to take my place!"

Hatori just blinked. "How could someone else take oni-chan's place?" Her confusion was apparent.

"Ka-san's happy to have another kid, and you'd be protecting 'em and too busy to play with me, an' tou-san would be carring 'em on his shoulders and then you'd all ignore me and I'd be all alone!" her brother sobbed, then continued, though his babbling was incoherent.

Rushing Shuuichi in a tackle hug, Hatori burried her face in his dark hair. "I'd never do that! Neither would mom or dad!"

The boy's crying receeded and he muttered into her shoulder, "I know."

They stayed like that for a while, before both tottlers fell asleep, wrapped in the elder's dark blue blanket.

The next day, Shuuichi was all for having a younger sibling, even going so far to rattle off names of famous people he's heard of to his happy mother and proud father. Neither parent knew what Hatori had done to bring on this change so quickly, but were happy none the less. All the better to bring their family together.

-s-s-s-s-s-

**Owari 16, 17, 18.**

-s-s-s-s-s-

Nii-chan/aniki: big brother  
Ka-san: Mother  
Tou-san: Father  
Imouto: little sister  
Otouto: little brother

A/N: More about the kids, or something else? I thank you for all the wonderful reveiws. It is good to know readers enjoy this series of scenes as much as I, though lazy, love to write them.

_Li_


	13. Love From Pictures I

**_To Love From Pictures (19, 20, 21)_**

_**By: Li**_

_**--------**_

A/N: It's been so long! Terribly sorry! Enjoy, though!

-s-s-s-s-s-

An old photo album lay on the living room coffee table, gathering dust. Hinata sat on the couch across from it, heavily pregnant and moody. She was home on maternity leave from the hospital, where she held a position under Tsunade's former apprentice Sakura.

Naruto was away on an A-class mission (no doubt bragging to his team-mates right then that his third child was on the way) and Hinata was angry at him for accepting.

"Hmph. That man, going on a mission at a time like this," she murmured, putting her feet awkwardly on the table.

Mood swings and cravings were part of pregnancy. Unlike last time, she wasn't craving chocolate but strawberries.

"At least he'll bring me back some delicious ones from Grass Country."

"Ka-chan," called her youngest, the three year old Hatori. "Uncle Ino's here!"

"Who you calling a man, brat!" came Ino-chan's voice. She heard her daughter dodge a punch on the head while laughing. While a kunoichi, her friend Ino was as feminine as a shinobi could be.

"I'll take care of these brats of yours, Hinata-chan." She stood in the doorway to their home's living room, holding a hand of each twin (Hatori fidgeting and Shuuichi silent as always). "You rest up, ok?"

"I will, Ino-chan." She smiled. "Have fun at the Inuzuka's birthday party. And," she told her children, "behave!"

"Yes, Mother," they chorused.

She waved them out the door. "I love those kids, but right now…" She didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything.

The bound, warn album under her feet caught her attention. Naruto-kun had bought it for her years ago when she'd gone through a sentimental faze.

With great difficulty, she somehow managed to get the book from table to lap using a combination of ninja training and non-working telepathic abilities.

Flipping to a random page, Hinata's expression lit up in a peaceful smile.

"I remember this." She traced the snapshot lovingly. "We look so young."

Two teens, aged 14 or so, stared up at her in love-induced happy bliss, clutching each other and smiling at the camera. Each tugged on the other's ear. Hinata tugged her own, remembering.

"It may've hurt a bit, but it was worth it."

_**Jewels**_

Summary: Their first anniversary.

-s-s-s-s-s-

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked her, looking back from where she'd stopped in the middle of the street.

"Of course," Hinata said without hesitation. "But-"

"No buts, Hinata-chan. Just trust me."

She stilled didn't move when Naruto began walking again.

"You wake me up in the middle of the night, blindfold me, and tell me to trust you." She could picture her boyfriend's mischievous smile, and though she loved that about him, she wouldn't appreciate being the brunt of one of his jokes.

"Yes."

"You know otou-sama will be angry at me."

"I know."

'_Do you even remember what day it is?_' she wanted to ask. If this was a joke and not a well-planned anniversary gift…

"C'mon, Hina-chan. We're almost there." He tugged at her hand, reassuring warmth in her currently dark world.

Following silently, she only hoped he was being sweet.

She could move around easily enough blindfolded (she was a kunoichi), but Hinata had no idea where they were when Naruto finally stopped and held her through a door that jingled.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Ino-san? What was she doing here?

"You didn't have to blindfold her, Naruto." Sakura-san? She was here to?

She felt the blindfold being removed and saw Ino's smiling face first. Then she turned her head and saw a glaring Sakura berating her sheepish boyfriend.

"But it builds anticipation!"

"Wow. Such a big word, Naruto-kun," Ino said with a smirk.

Naruto pouted.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Anyway," Sakura got down to business. "You ready, Hinata-chan? Naruto?"

"For what?" Hinata asked while Naruto said, "Yeah!"

"Your anniversary gift," Ino clarified, pulling out a sponge. "Now, sit still and don't move your head." Sakura told Naruto the same thing.

A few minutes later, Hinata was staring at the earrings in Ino's hands. One was a sapphire in gold sun, and the other a pearl carved into a flower. They both looked expensive.

"Great, huh?" Her friend had noticed her staring. "I hope it didn't hurt too much."

"I'm a ninja," Hinata said. "I've had worse injuries on the field."

Ino smiled. "True. Now, the blue one goes in the right and the white one in the left. You try." She'd put them in for Hinata a few minutes before.

"Ok." She put them in and admired herself in the mirror Ino supplied.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around her from behind. "I hope you like them," Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I do." She smiled up at him, holding onto his arms as they tightened around her. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Anything for you, Hinata-chan." They stared into each other's eyes.

He tugged on her ear lightly. She tugged on his in turn. They continued to stare at each other.

Sakura and Ino 'aww'ed at the scene. Hinata blushed faintly as Naruto grinned. Ino flashed a picture.

"For the moment! Don't worry, you'll get a copy." She then proceeded to run away from the laughing lovebirds.

-s-s-s-s-s-

The next pictures showed a rumbled Hinata hugged a blushing Naruto like a teddy-bear. Neji-nii-san had taken this picture with Hinabi's encouragement.

_**Beds**_

Summary: A random instant from daily life.

-s-s-s-s-s-

"Hinata-chan," said an impatient voice in her ear. The warmth at her back was welcome; it had gotten a bit chilly in her rooms that night.

"Uh," she groaned.

"Hina-chan, c'mon. Please wake up," whispered the voice again (remind her of sun in the summer and leaves rustling), a hand shaking her shoulder.

Hinata only borrowed deeper into her covers, causing the familiar to sigh and try again after muttering, "And they say _I'm_ impossible to wake up."

"We're going to be late, you know." When that tactic didn't work, a warm weight pressed against her back, left arm and stomach. Something feather light pressed against her lips.

Blushing unconsciously, she decided she needed more sleep, and the warm weight and quiet, loving voice was welcome to join her.

Rolling over, she knocked Naruto's balance out from under him and found himself pinned under Hinata in a comfortable but awkward position.

"Hinata-chan," he tried again, but she was already fast asleep. Sighing, he gave up. Besides, his girlfriend had the right idea. Cuddling was something he very much enjoyed.

They both awoke later to the flashing of a camera and two Hyuuga's with amused expressions.

-s-s-s-s-s-

_**Heart**_

The next showed Hinata staring at Naruto in blushing indignity, ready to through a box at the laughing, not cowering, man.

Summary: Valentine's day.

-s-s-s-s-s-

"What is this?" Hinata asked when Naruto handed her a large box.

"Happy Valentine's day Hinata-chan!" he said with a smile. They were at Tenten and Lee's shared apartment getting ready to leave for a double date. He seemed to think it was as good a time as any to give her the gift Tenten-chan had helped pick out.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata opened the box to reveal…

Another box.

She stared at him. He smiled and gestured for her to open it again.

She did. Inside the box inside a box was…

Another box.

She stared at him again. He still smiled.

She opened the box again.

Another box.

She glared up at him, twitching. He smiled and gestured again.

Hinata sighed and opened the box.

Inside wasn't another box. It was something that made her stare blankly in muted shock. Naruto just continued to grin.

Unnoticed in the kitchen door, Tenten stood with a camera, ready to take a picture of what she knew was coming.

Hinata's temper began to boil. She also began to shake uncontrollably. "What is this?" she asked, too calm.

Naruto continued to smile, seemingly unaware of the danger. "What do you think it is, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stood abruptly, holding the unknown thing in the box in a box in a box in a box before her and stared at it, eyes hidden. "This…"

"Yes?" Naruto tried to contain his laughter.

"This…"

"Yes?"

"…" Hinata's face was crimson in a blush and her eyes showed her anger. "You idiot!" She through the box at him.

"I thought you would like them! I thought the hearts were cute!" Naruto said through his laughter.

Their joint date didn't go well.

-s-s-s-s-s-

**To Love From Pictures TBC…**

-s-s-s-s-s-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed them! Next will be four more, and then that's it of Pictures.

_Li_


	14. Love From Remeniscence

_**Love From Reminiscence **(22)  
**By: Li**_

A/N: I know it's been a while, but... Enjoy nonetheless.

Summary: Hinata has a secret she wants no one to see. No one.

* * *

Hinata traced her thumb against a discrete tear on the album's back, one no one but she paid attention to. Smiling at the subtle importance of it, she peeled back the expensive paper keyed to her chakra signature and placed the flimsy thing carefully on coffee table before her.. The paper was expensive and a tear would ruin its effect.

A photograph lay behind, unique in what it depicted. The only one of its kind, and hidden for a reason.

Hinata wanted no one to see this. No one but herself.

Pictures of her husband were common, him being the Hokage and all, but one like this, so him so young and unguarded were rare. In the picture, Naruto, young, just out of the academy or not quite, stared at the world with dull eyes, not really seeing. Blue eyes, normally so bright, were lifeless.

He sat, leaning against his apartment door, looking lost and defeated. He didn't have the 'lost puppy' pout as per his usual sulking, but one of no hope, completely and utterly blank.

Helpless and without hope, gaze toward the past instead of the future, was something the determined Naruto should never be.

He had been, then, and Hinata wished she could have helped.

Tracing his face with her finger, lingering on his cheeks as if to wipe away his tears, she smiled (sadly, whiskfully). "Oh, Naruto-kun…"

She didn't know who'd taken this picture; it was found in an envelope on the Hyuuga manner doorstep with her name some years ago.

What'd cause his tears, his forlorn expression? She didn't know. Sometimes Hinata aloud herself to wonder, inventing theories more and more depressing the longer she dwelled. She didn't ask, leaving it to him, if he ever wanted her to know.

All she could do now was bring him happiness in every form, and prevent it ever happening again.

Hinata reapplied the chakra paper, hiding away her little secret. Covering up that sadness that never had a place in those vibrant eyes.

"Stay happy with me," she whispered. "Never be sad again."

* * *

A/N: Why do I have two authors notes? I dunno. 

For all those who reviewed, this is for you. You prompted me to continue, remember? I have. More to come. Hopefully

_Li_


	15. Love From Birth & Caretaking

_**Love From Birth[23**  
__**By: Li**_

Summary: The birth of Naruto and Hinata's third child has some complications...

* * *

"Hokage-sama." A shinobi messenger appeared in a swirl of leaves, standing at respective attention before his superior.

"Speak, Kotetsu," Naruto gave leave, speaking with all the authority of a leader. He was such a figure in the tradtional robes, lending to his active persona whenever he dawned them. Gone was the optimistic fool of his younger years, replaced by a fair and just Hokage who demanded respect from all his people, even the ones that had hated him in his youth. In other clothes however, civilian or ninja, he reverted back to the loving husband and doting father, foolish and kind; the man Hinata loved.

Kotetsu nodded, stance relaxing as much as an ever-alert attitude would allow, and reported, "Your wife as gone into labor."

Naruto tensed, stopping mid-stroke of brush; he'd continued his ever-growing pile of paper work even as he told the man to speak. "How long?"

"Twenty minutes, Uzumaki-sama. The Council has agreed to grant you leave of absense for this emergency," Kotetsu answered, blank and professional but inwardly amused. Even though the Hokage had absolute control over the shinobi fighting force and most affairs of state, the Council help sway over everything else, including him. "You must be back to greet Kazekage-sama in three days. Until then you are free."

"Ahn. Thank you, Kotetsu." In a flash the Rokudaime had shed is Hokage robes for the unformal dress of jounin class. Back into his normal personality of loving man, he set off through the window with a breif wave of goodbye and grin to his loyal soldier.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan!" he cried, frantically jumping from roof top to roof top in the direction of Konoha's hospital. "I'm coming!"

Kotetsu, left in the abandoned office of their village's highest authority, chuckled.

"I take it I ahve to finish all of that," drawled a voice from the doorway, clearly meaning the unfinished paperwork. The chuunin turned to greet Nara Shikamaru, Konoha's tactition and Naruto's second-in-comand of intellegence. The bored-looking man waved off his polite acknoledgement and slumped into the room.

"If you will, Nara-san. I beleive no one else with clearence is current on call."

Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome," but settled down without so much as a grumble. Resigned to the work, he nearly glared as the clearly-amused chuunin took his leave, other messages waiting.

Mumbling an agrivation for the show of it, the lazy Nara finshed signing the paper his friend had been in the middle of. Just because he could, and would, didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

"Naruto?" whispered Hinata, delirious from stress of the body coupled with painkillers. "Are you there, Naruto?"

"I'm here," assured the man, clutching her hand. "Right next to you."

"Stay with me?" She sounded desperate, nearly begging, so unsure, pleading with her eyes.

"Always," he promised. It was all he could, for now.

* * *

"How is she?" 

"Stable, Uzumaki-san. Though it was a complicated birth, she should be fine. A few days of bed rest, that is all. We'd like to keep her over night for observation."

"Hm. And my son?"

"He... he's in good health."

"Where is my son?"

"In protective custody, Uzumaki-san."

"Why? I wouldn't hurt my own child!"

"We know, Uzumaki-san. But the villagers... You have to see for yourself."

"Take me to him."

"Ah, yes, of course, Hokage-sama."

* * *

ANBU guarded the door to a private room, two on each end of the hall, three stood at attention along the walls to the door from either turn. They allowed entry to Naruto and the healer, knowing the former as their leader, and treated him with the utmost respect. There were more in the room, two by the doorway in case an inturder came past their fellows, one by each window, and another yet by the crib, which stood in the middle of the room, all else cleared out for security purposes.

At the very least, Naruto acknowledged, my son has been protected well. He felt a wash of pride for the precaustions he had trained well into his forces, already there but inproved with his (and his teacher's) help.

The healer hung back as he approached the center, uncomfortable in the presence of so many of Konoha's elite and the child.

Wrapped in clean white swaddling clothes, tucked protectively into the wooden framework, was his son. Naruto paused, somewhat wary of leaning over and looking in. (Could it be a trap? He sensed no malice, only fear.)

"What is wrong with my son?" Was he somehow deformed and ugly, so much so that no one wished to look at him? Or had someone taken his son hostage and this was a replacement? (Stone would be a likely canidate...)

"Th-there's nothing wrong with him, Hokage-sama! It's just, if the villagers... If anyone..."

"The villagers?" he prompted.

"If you would only look, my lord, you would see," the civilian healer prompted, gaining back the surity in her voice.

He did at once, and understood.

Staring up at him with innocent eyes was a face, a perfect human miniture of the Kyuubi no Youko. Red hair, pale cheeks, eyes like blood... He looked nothing like either parent.

"My son..." He reached down and picked up the precious bundle, cradling it with care. Eyes shaded by long blond hair, Naruto fell into silence.

The healer nodded in sympathy. "Yes, Lord, your son. He's..."

"His name is Arashi," Naruto interupted. "Uzumaki Arashi."

"Uzumaki-sama?" questioned the woman tentatively. "Yes, he is, but-"

"He is named for a hero," continued the Hokage without pause, "and will be shown the respect due to his station." The ANBU looked on as the healer was unable to meet her leader's fierce gaze. "No harm may come to him. Any injury will be taken as a personal insult to the Village."

"Ah, hai, Hokage-sama," agreed the woman, knowing well their leader's infamous determination.

"It will be as you say." The ANBU Captain, usually silent, had spoken. "Shall word be spread?"

"Yes."

"Ahn." Nodding affirmitive, four ANBU left to room. The remaining stood guard, and would do so until Naruto left with his son.

"Hokage-sama..."

"You may go." The healer was dismissed; she left promptly and without complaint.

Only the ANBU, his most trusted team, were present to see Naruto break down in tears. "My son... My Arashi."

The word was spread. Uzumaki Arashi was special, not yet a day old but already with a declaration in his name. A might destiny would form for him.

Still, the decree did not stop people from talking. Their leader's newest child looked like a human Kyuubi, and they still feared the demon's unwavering might. He would be watched carefully.

* * *

**_Love From Caretaking [24_**

Summary: Tsunade and Jiraiya babysit the twins while Hinata gives birth.

* * *

Where, you ask, were the twins during their new sibling's birth? Being watched by Tsunade-hime, the retired Godaime, and her teammate Jiraiya-sama, a self-proclaimed super pervert.

* * *

"Come back here with that, you brat!" cried the white haired man, futily trying to get back his second most precious posession. 

Two and a half year old Uzumaki Shuuichi sat atop the wardrobe, turning the peice of metal and glass over in his hands. He'd taken it from the older man when Jiraiya was passed out on their living room couch, having seen a reflection of light from within his pocket.

'What an interesting contraption. I wonder what it does?'

_When asked later, Jiraiya denied being taught a lesson in stealth by a toddler. His is quoted in saying, "I lent the brat my telescope to look out the window but he was handsy and wouldn't give it back!"_

_When asked about the reports from complaining neighbers of his 'begging and pleading for mercy', Jiraiya-sama had no comment. However, he turned bright red and demanded to know from where that information had come. When denied he 'sulked in a corner' for some time._

* * *

Uzumaki Hatori, for her part, was a joy. She and Tsunade spent the day as 'aunt and neice', playing and shopping and braiding each other's hair. 

"Which tie do you want?" Tsunade asked the little girl. She held a French braid in one hand, the other hovering over a box of bands.

"Um... Blue!" Hatori decided after some thought, unknowingly being unbelievible cute.

Tsunade tied the braid end and physically had to restrain herself from glomping the girl and shouting, "Kawaii!" As muxh as the sweet girl seemed to like it (blushing and squirming but not complaining), five times in a day was enough.

_When asked about the alleged bludgery f an unidentified white haired man, she had this to say, "He deserved it. Picking on little kids.."_

_When told of the complaints by neighbors of 'crazy laughter' and choatic sounds, Tsunade-sama commented only that, "we had fun," and that "the kids will be fine shinobi."_

* * *

A/N: Rough version. Sorry for the wait! Have a few more planned. Any suggestions? 


	16. Love From Protection I: Enemy

**Love From Protection (1/2): Determined To Protect  
(1) Enemy  
By: IAZ/Li  
**

Summary: Back in their active jounin days, Naruto was hurt badly on a mission. _She's outnumbered, but she won't back down. Hinata won't let Naruto die!_

* * *

An explosion filled the area with smoke; Hinata ducked, Byakugan active, and threw shuriken in her enemy's direction. The first missed by inches, the second just grazed him, but the third seared his throat. Wound erupting in a spray of blood, the lifeless body dropped, never to move again. 

His comrades showed no sign of sympathy or anger; they continued their attacks undaunted.

Hinata hissed as a kunai scraped her cheek. An inch to the left and it wound have blinded her, but she tried not to think of that.

There were too many of them. Closing in, and quickly. Her options were limited, possible exits few, and she couldn't take them all. Not alone.

She couldn't --_wouldn't_-- back away, though, because--

**Bam!**

Debris scattered; the smoke hadn't had a chance to clear. Dust rose, threatening to choke her. Hinata coughed, clearing her throat, and gripped her kunai tighter.

The bruised and broken body behind her didn't stir. She couldn't turn around --_they're close, too close_--, but Hinata knew the extent of his wounds. Naruto was out of commotion; even with his fast healing, his injuries were too severe for him to just bounce back like always.

_Broken arm, broken leg, possibility of cracked ribs, definitely bruised, minor scratches to the abdomen… _It went on and on, the list of his injuries, and the medic part of her couldn't help but repeat it.

'_I'll protect Naruto-kun_,' drowned it out. Determination hardened her eyes, and the parts of her that Naruto pulled out by mere presence surfaced at their greatest strength. She would protect her precious people --_Naruto-kun, I won't let you die!_-- and never give up!

Hinata strengthened her muscles in a pulse of chakra, and charged.

* * *

A/N: Hello again. Not making promises I can't keep this time. Hope you enjoyed this short little drabble. 

_Li _

**Word Count: 285  
Posted: 12/15/07  
**


End file.
